The Hitachiin Brothers' Crush?
by The Dragon of Manga
Summary: It was a usual day at the Host Club. Or it was until Honey dropped an unexpected question on the twins. "Was there a girl you liked in middle school?" Small spoilers.


**Author's Note: **

**Hi! This my first time writing fan fiction so bear with me please. I got this idea when I was re-reading Ouran Highschool Host Club. I wondered what it would be like if they liked someone other than the Host Club members and that robber/maid. Since the idea wouldn't quit bothering me, I eventually wrote it down. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was a usual day at the Ouran Host Club. Five of the six male hosts watched enviously as Haruhi in a dress paraded around the room with Tamaki in front of a bunch of swooning girls. At least, that was what it was like in Tamaki's mind as he sat dejectedly in a corner of the room after being yet again rejected by Haruhi.

The other six hosts were sitting at the table discussing plans for the next hosting session.

"Hika-chan! Kao-chan! Was there a girl you liked in middle school?" Asked Honey innocently halfway through their conversation about the meanings of red roses versus pink roses.

Everyone waited for the brothers to answer with their usual flippant "no." The twins however, pondered thoughtfully.

"Well," said Kaoru finally "That's hard to say since we didn't interact with anyone since we thought everyone were idiots except us." The rest of the hosts sweat-dropped slightly. "But," continued Hikaru "There was this one girl who we found interesting."

The music room was dead silent. Tamaki perked up. Even Kyoya stopped typing on his laptop to look at the identical brothers.

"You were interested in a girl?" Asked a disbelieving Haruhi.

"We said found a girl interesting, not we were interested in a girl." Chorused the annoyed twins. "It was in our second year of middle school, about two months before Tamaki approached us..."

* * *

-Two years prior, Ouran Middle School-

"Look Hikaru, another letter."

"Yeah and it's actually on the right desk."

Kaoru picked up the envelope on his desk and flipped it.

"And the person has even left their name at the back. Vanessa Walt."

The boys looked at each other and grinned. "This will be fun." They said.

Vanessa Walt had transferred from America to Class 1-A only two weeks before. It didn't take her long to adjust to Japanese culture, since nearly everyone in the class knew how to speak English and was able to explain how things are done in Japan. She had tanned skin, black hair and light brown eyes and stood out like a red jellybean amid a heap of blue with her affected Japanese and darker toned skin. She made fast friends with everyone in the class (except Hikaru and Kaoru) especially since her father was the owner of one the largest food franchises in America.

It came a bit of a surprise when Kaoru received a letter from her since she didn't appear to even acknowledge the twins existence. Whenever they came up in conversation she would immediately drop out but continue on listening. When she walked pass them, she made no attempt to greet or even make eye contact with them. It slightly annoyed the twins to be on the receiving end of such indifference and they both thoroughly enjoyed the idea of finally getting revenge.

After class, Kaoru headed to the pond, where he saw Vanessa waiting. She spotted him and gave a shy smile. He inwardly grinned in delight as he approached her.

"So your Vanessa?" He asked flashing her a dazzling smile. The girl nodded, to shy to speak.

"It seems you put your letter on the wrong desk. I'm Hikaru."

"Oh sorry Hikaru. You two just are so alike I find it hard to tell the difference." She said apologetically.

"It's okay, it happens all the time. I happened to have read your letter and to be honest, Kaoru is interested in someone else right now and I happen to really like you. Would you mind liking me instead Kaoru?" He leaned forward slightly to intensify his gaze.

The girl looked at the boy whom she thought was Hikaru in the eye and smiled brightly. Kaoru could feel the beginnings of satisfaction stir inside him as it appeared the girl would accept his offer. All that was left was to tell the hidden Hikaru and crush Vanessa's heart.

"I'm sorry Hikaru, I'm really touched that you like me but I have to decline your offer." Kaoru froze. This wasn't a part of the plan.

"You see, I like your brother not you and despite what you think, you can't replace him. If he likes another girl then so be it. My love shall be an unrequited one like yours." Vanessa smiled again and bowed low before turning on her heel and walking into the nearest building, leaving a shocked Kaoru and Hikaru in her wake.

From that point onwards, Vanessa would greet them warmly whenever she passed and acted like she was a close friends with them whilst the brothers showed mild tolerance to her. She was the closest thing, at the time, to what they could call a friend. Two months later, she transferred back to America for safety reasons and the Hitachiin brothers never saw Vanessa again. About week later, Tamaki approached the twins.

* * *

-Present Time, Host Club-

"So that's the story." Finished Kaoru.

There was a small silence as the rest of the club (including a now-recovered Tamaki) processed the story. It had to be one of the most sincere stories coming from the Hitachiin twins in a while, since what usually came from them were mischievousness, "brotherly love" and insults (at least towards Tamaki).

"Wow, Hika-chan, Kao-chan, I didn't know that you liked a girl before."

"We said we found the girl interesting not that we liked her!"

* * *

-Present Time, Somewhere in New York-

A girl collasped head first onto her bed, utterly exhausted from the day she had. All she wanted to do now was sleep till kingdom come and maybe ask her maid to bring up dinner for her a little a later.

Sighing, she turned her head to the right and glanced at her bedside table. There, amongst other things, stood a simple wooden frame with a photo depicting a class of students. The girl's eyes roved the familiar faces, smiling as fond memories came to her mind. Her eyes stopped on the corner where two reluctant identical faces were. She grinned mischeviously.

"You could have never fooled me Kaoru. I always knew I was talking to you that day." Said Vanessa as she snuggled into her pillow and drifted to sleep.


End file.
